Tari-Jonas Hemsworth
"It is not the critic who counts; not the man who points out how the strong man stumbles, or where the doer of deeds could have done them better. The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena, whose face is marred by dust and sweat and blood; who strives valiantly; who errs, who comes short again and again, because there is no effort without error and shortcoming; but who does actually strive to do the deeds; who knows great enthusiasms, the great devotions; who spends himself in a worthy cause; who at the best knows in the end the triumph of high achievement, and who at the worst, if he fails, at least fails while daring greatly, so that his place shall never be with those cold and timid souls who neither know victory nor defeat." -Jonas Hemsworth 'Tari-Jonas Hemsworth '''is the elderly King of Arnor and the son of Fredrick, and Jane Hemsworth making him the Lord of House Hemsworth. While the Numenorian are immortal when it comes to aging he has been afflicted with an ancient disease he picked up during the Fall of Numenor and since this day he has become weaker and weaker to the point that he is going to die soon. Jonas Hemsworth has three children in the form of Chris, Liam, and Britney Hemsworth of which Chris Hemsworth is the current heir to the throne of Arnor and a powerful leader in the Kingdom, his son Liam is a powerful prince of the kingdom of Arnor of whom has become famous for his honor and skill and is one of the few who escaped the destruction of Arnor. History Early History The Decline : ''"How many valiant men, how many fair ladies, breakfast with their kinfolk and the same night supped with their ancestors in the next world! The condition of the people was pitiable to behold. They sickened by the thousands daily, and died unattended and without help. Many died in the open street, others dying in their houses, made it known by the stench of their rotting bodies. Consecrated churchyards did not suffice for the burial of the vast multitude of bodies, which were heaped by the hundreds in vast trenches, like goods in a ships hold and covered with a little earth." : -Unknown Atlantian Scribe The Glory of Arnor would began to fade following a severe outbreak of plague on its western provinces. It is speculated that half of the people of western Arnor were killed during the outbreak, and the major fortress city of Malgheim was left nearly deserted. On top of this it caused the lands of the Night Watch to be closed to them for many years which created a dramatic decline in their economic situation, and also led to to the loss of communication between Arnor and many of their southern allies. With the loss of Malgheim as a reasonable defence, The Empire became once more openly hostile to them and despite the fact that the southern parts of The Empire were also hit by the epedemic the lands of Arnor were far more damaged and thus the lands of The Empire were primed to become aggresive. With the severe losses they had suffered they were unable to retaliate as they once had which made The Empire more bold, and eventually led to the War in Arnor, which would lead to the now decayed state that Arnor finds itself in. Arnor War Main Article : Arnor War : "The initial attacks were sloppy and unplanned but when you outnumber your oponent by a five to one margin in most areas it doesn't really matter. There was just no way to adjust any of our movements to take advantage of any gains we made or failings they did." : -Jonas Hemsworth The forces of The Empire were at first given very little direction as the commanders of the Austrian forces had basically become unsure as to who was actually in charge. As the commanders squabled several men took charge of the emperian forces and led them on a straight charge against the capital of Fornost. The forces of The Empire were massively more powerful, and thus they made early inroads into the area, and in less then a week had cleared resistence from the field and were able to surround Fornost. With the city surrounded several other Austrian armies crossed the borders and besieged the western and central cities of Arnor leaving massive destruction in the northern section of Arnor. During this time it was the Dwarves of Dun Garak that would make the first move to change the Kingdom of Arnor's fortunes as they prepared to mobilize against The Empire. Also the moment that The Empire invaded Arnor the allies of Arnor in the form of the Kingdom of Lucerne, Kingdom of Alcase, Lorderon, the Riverlands, and Gondor were very much wanting to become involved in helping their ally. With no reason to join the conflict in terms of Casi Belle's they were forced to stay on the side lines, but even in this position most begin to heavily mobilize their forces, and the Kingdom of Lucerne would send William Lovie II. northward to Kul Tiras where he would mobilize with much of the Lucernian Army and Klaranax. Battle of Fornost Main Article : First Battle of Fornost : "We were falling apart all across the lines, and it seemed for the first time like we were going to lose. Then like a sign from god they arrived. The Dwarves arrived without call, without bribary. They just came because they felt it was the right thing to do." : -Jonas Hemsworth When Edrin and his thousands of Dwarves entered the conflict they engaged the empire's soilders first in the Battle of Fornost during the inital invasion. The involvement of the Dwarves turned the tide of the battle as before this the massive array of firepower from the empires soilders was slowly wearing down the Arnor forces. The Dwarves though brought with them firepower on a level that was far above what the empire could offer and through this they were able to destroy the sieging cannnons, and damage quite extensivly the attackers army as well.This wasn't quite enough as the empire forces had been ordered to take the city at all costs or risk execution back in Austria so there commanders ordered the entire army of the empire to attack the city. By this point there were several breaks in the walls so in each breach the forces of Arnor and the empire engaged eachother. The battle was in sway until once again the Dwarves came to the rescue when Edrin Aedrin led his elite palace gaurd in a charge against the command center of the empires forces. The attack was so far away from the main line and so open to counter assault that very few even saw them coming. The Dwarves rampaged through the commanders and destroyed basically the entire command of the empires army. With this destruction the force then moved behind each of the empires breaches and smashed the suprised forces from behind leading to a general retreat from the walls. The Empire's forces were decimated during the Battle and the Dwarves had lost very few soilders, and they moved along with the rest of the forces of Fornost in the quick rebuild of the breaches of the walls. Family Members Relationships Category:House Hemsworth Category:People Category:Human Category:Numenorian Category:Dead Category:Leader